With Death Comes Pain
by Nutini
Summary: Not literally Darksiders but it was inspired from it Meet the fourth horseman Death and his loyal horse Pain First story so hope you enjoy :)


**This story is also going on my deviantART account with drawings of the characters.**

**This can be found here- nutini. deviantart art / Death-and-Pain- 339005843 (without the spaces)**

**They're not great but feel free to swing by ;)**

They say death is only the beginning, but this time it's the end- of everything. As I walked along the empty street, the earth felt unsteady beneath me. I lifted my head, my ears erect, to evaluate the damage we had caused- my master and I. My eyes instantly focused on the flames that tore along the side of what I guessed used to be an old office building. Now its windows had been shattered, desks overturned and the building itself was now beginning to crack- clearly the work of the first horsemen.

As my eyes peered across the scene before me I noticed the thousands of overturned cars lying hectic on the roads that surrounded where I stood. The humans had obviously been trying to escape using one of their stupid inventions. No one escapes the apocalypse. I felt a shudder in the earth below and the cracks beneath my feet began to grow as the earth was torn apart. Suddenly I felt a warm hand touch upon my muscled shoulder, the contact putting an end to my thoughts. I treasured this contact. The contact of my master- the fourth horsemen.

When God created the earth he created us too. The four horsemen of the apocalypse. He created four men; War, Strife, Famine and Death. Four men stronger than any creature in the world, each to bring what their name implied. To each of them he gave a horse; Destruction, Misery, Suffering and me- Pain. Four loyal horses to carry their masters through anything. A few days ago we had been wakened from our much too long slumber to do what we do best. The apocalypse. God finally realised it was time to start again and soon it would all be over. Wiped from existence like it never even happened. Death always said I was morbid.

With that thought my eyes turned to focus on my master. Of all the horsemen he was the most intimidating. He wore thick spiked armour, with strength greater than any substance known to man. Made especially for him by God so that he may easily do his job. It was black as night with the contrasting white of human bones painted across it. His venomous green eyes peered through the dark helmet that shadowed his face. To most these would be the last eyes they would ever see- a terrifying sight. To me they brought only comfort. I felt a squeeze at my sides as my master urged me on. I was always one to get lost in thought. As we continued on I concentrated on the sky above me. The earth had taken a dull, grey colour since we arrived. I felt a small breeze glide through my thick black mane. It whispered in my ears telling me stories of the new world God would create. I dreamed of a world free of humans, but they were God's favourite creation. He showed them endless patience, he gave them everything and even when they took advantage of that he still showed them nothing but love. Now he gives them a second chance and they're too stupid to see what he's doing for them. They shake their fists at the sky blaming God for their suffering- even though he is giving them a new world.

I came to a halt as a sudden rustling noise came from a far off building. The world was silent nowadays. My pale silver eyes tried to find the noise as did the sharp eyes of my master. Something wasn't right. Then it hit me- well actually it was Death who took the first blow. Suddenly from a mostly destroyed building above us came a human- right down on top of Death knocking him from my back. My heart began to thunder in my chest as his head cracked against the road beneath and suddenly humans surrounded us. They forced between us shouting words of violence and hate. Suddenly my eyes could no longer find my master. Then out of nowhere a searing pain shot through my skull. Everything went black as my body met the ground beneath.

When I woke up my legs had been bound together. My grey-blue fur was now stained a deep red just behind my ears where the humans had hit me. As I tried to sit up from my place on the cold marble floor the searing pain once again shot through the back of my head. As the world around me stopped spinning I settled back down to the floor when suddenly it occurred to me- where was Death? Then panic struck and my legs took control as I began to frantically kick. I breathed a sigh of relief as the ropes began to loosen around my feet- stupid humans. I pushed myself up ignoring the pain that tried to weigh me down and solely focused on trying to find my master.

I suddenly realised I was in a hospital. Now abandoned, the hospital beds where flipped over and shattered glass and paper covered the floor. The humans had left in a panic. I was suddenly aware of a presence nearby and ran towards it, my legs carrying me through the pain in my skull. But it was not my master. It was those stupid humans. Quickly I went into defence mode and pushed through; my strong body was no match for them- though it didn't stop them from snatching at my fur. The rest became a blur as shock began to fill my body. I galloped towards the light of a gaping whole torn into the side of the hospital. I jumped through it, my legs taking full control and carrying me away. There had been no sign of Death. I suddenly skidded to a halted a few miles away from the hospital as it finally dawned on me. My master was gone.

I am nothing without my master. You could search the whole world and never find a bond as strong as we had. The humans where stupid there was no way they could have held Death, no way they could have kill- or could they? People do powerful things when they are scared and angry. I tried to remain hopeful but as usual my negative side got the better of me. What would I do without him? I continued on in a slow walk my hooves feeling heavy without my master upon my back. My thoughts took control and filled my head with things that pulled at my heart. My chest felt empty, like my heart belonged with Death. I don't think I could ever bare life without him. I don't think I'd want to. We belong together- we are two halves of the one soul. A sudden emptiness took over my body and I felt the bond to my master weaken without his presence. I longed for his touch once more. The thought of never seeing him again began to churn my stomach and I felt my legs turn to jelly beneath me. I collapsed in defeat. I couldn't feel his presence nearby. I couldn't feel my heart pulling me back to him as it usually did. I felt the fur on my cheeks become damp as I realised there were tears pouring from my eyes. I had lost my reason to live.

Then a new feeling appeared within me. It burned with hate and yearned for revenge. They had taken my master away from me. They were going to pay. I knew revenge wouldn't fill my empty heart but I knew Death wouldn't want me to give up. I could never disappoint him. I began to walk back towards those filthy creatures of God, anger now filling my every step. These humans where so blind they couldn't see the apocalypse was a good thing. A chance.

As I looked up I realised I had returned to the hospital, my legs carrying me faster than I had realised. However the earth stood silent once more and the whispers of the wind where all that filled my ears. As I stepped back into the gaping hole of the hospital I had escaped from, my hooves crunching on the glass, I found the recently dead bodies of my captors. Their faces where now painted with fear, but their bodies where now at rest. I recognised that fear. The fear of Death. My spirits lifted and my heart quickened it's sluggish beat as I realised that not only was my master alive but he was near and he had returned for me. I trudged through the broken glass and bodies to return to outside the hospital. I held my head high, my ears pointing forward. Looking, listening, and searching for any sign of him.

That's when I heard it. The familiar whistle of my master was like music to my ears. I turned abruptly and my heart began to once again beat, pulling me towards his presence. My mind was put to ease as I once again saw that black figure that was my home, my life- everything. My legs carried me towards him but this time my heart was in control. I reached him in seconds and was greeted by a warm embrace as he hugged me tightly. I could feel he missed me as much as I missed him as his hands gripped tightly to my fur. The grip was almost painful, but it couldn't have felt more perfect to me. I never wanted it to end, never wanted him to let go. But he had to return to where he belonged. Upon the back of his loyal steed. We started this together and now we'll end it together. After all with death comes pain.

**Not really a story writer but I've got a few ideas I've decided to try out so be patient with me.**

**Could probably extend it a lot more but decided just to leave it the way it is.**

**Criticism is appreciated but be gentle with me I'm an artist, I work with paint not words.**

**Well that's all folks, thanks for stopping by and hope you enjoyed!**

**~Nutini~**


End file.
